finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/The Fal'Cie
The following is a list of Datalog entries for The fal'Cie of Final Fantasy XIII. Orphan :Added after defeating Raines This mysterious being fuels the fal'Cie Eden with the power necessary to maintain Cocoon's complex operational systems, and as such, its death would bring about Cocoon's certain destruction. Nevertheless, its death is what Barthandelus desires, for he seeks to offer the lives of the world's millions of inhabitants in sacrifice to call the vanished Maker back to this realm. As Sanctum fal'Cie and l'Cie are themselves incapable of harming Orphan, Barthandelus requires the assistance of Pulse l'Cie. If they can transform into Ragnarok and destroy Orphan, Cocoon's demise will be assured. Barthandelus :Added when the l'Cie start exploring the Fifth Ark This fal'Cie has long lived under the guise of Galenth Dysley, the Sanctum's supposedly human Primarch. Unbeknownst even to his closest aides, he has kept careful watch on the fugitive l'Cie through the eyes of his rukh, Menrva, forcing them to grow stronger while at times aiding secretly in their flight. Barthandelus desires only that the l'Cie complete their Focus, which he explained to be transforming into the beast Ragnarok in order to destroy Orphan and all of Cocoon. Eden The namesake of Cocoon's capital, this fal'Cie directs the others of its kind who support the world's day-to-day existence. While Cocoon's other fal'Cie do not communicate with humans, Eden does. Presiding over the Sanctum's otherwise human administration, the fal'Cie is known to issue orders to the Primarch and step in to correct political gaffes on occasion. As the sole operational nexus linking untold numbers of fal'Cie, it is not unthinkable that the loss of Eden could spell the end of Cocoon itself. Phoenix Cocoon's own light in the sky, Phoenix is a Sanctum fal'Cie tasked with providing warmth and illumination. It floats at the center of Cocoon's inner atmosphere like a miniature sun, bathing the surrounding world in its radiant glow. It is the fal'Cie who are responsible for Cocoon's climate, regularly adjusting weather as deemed necessary. Just as Phoenix regulates daylight, other subordinate fal'Cie maintain patterns of wind and precipitation. Kujata The task of this Sanctum fal'Cie is providing Cocoon with the power its advanced urban population demands. From the plant at Euride Gorge, it sates the voracious energy appetites of surrounding cities. Eight days before the Purge, Kujata detected a Pulse l'Cie presence near the plant and took emergency defensive action. Hoping to use a human instrument to search out the enemy l'Cie, the fal'Cie branded Sazh's son, Dajh, who had wandered into the facility, turning the boy into a Sanctum l'Cie. Carbuncle Carbuncle is a Sanctum fal'Cie charged with food production. Stationed in Palumpolum's subterranean nutriculture complex, this fal'Cie oversees a process of ultra-efficient hydroponic farming employing mobile paddies and careful regulation of light and water. A parallel process within the facility generates raw protein to supplement the vegetable foodstuffs produced. Anima This fal'Cie had been hibernating deep within the Bodhum Vestige. It branded Serah, as well as Lightning, Snow Villiers, and the others, condemning them all to the grim fate of Pulse l'Cie. Although it appears Anima was brought to Cocoon in the Vestige centuries ago, Sanctum authorities had no knowledge of the alien stowaway's presence. Its discovery, and the resultant fear that Bodhum's population may have been tainted by its magic, spawned the Purge. Atomos Atomos toils endlessly beneath the surface of Gran Pulse, ever extending the world's network of snaking, subterranean passages. Common speculation purports that the fal'Cie's goal is excavation of habitable underground environments, but the truth of the matter is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that Atomos's digging often exposes deposits of valuable mineral resources. For this reason, the human inhabitants of Gran Pulse long ago established mining operations in Mah'habara. Bismarck :Added after Bismarck's appearance is triggered by examining the water at the Sulyya Springs An aquatic fal'Cie, Bismarck dwells within the watery refuge of Gran Pulse's Sulyya Springs. Wary and cunning, the whale-like creature vehemently defends its territory, employing various indirect means to eliminate trespassers. Bismarck's duty appears to be the slow and painstaking reshaping of the land through water erosion. This is likely the reason for its aggressive defense of the waters it inhabits. Dahaka :Added after the cutscene on arrival at Taejin's Tower Residing within Taejin's Tower, this Gran Pulse fal'Cie soars through the sky with an ease that seems almost uncanny given the bulk of its form. Although the majority of fal'Cie on Gran Pulse dedicate themselves to terraforming or other tasks of environmental modification, Dahaka does nothing of the sort. Plausible conjectures as to the nature of the flying fal'Cie's duty include some manner of aerial monitoring or the search for something the heavens conceal. Titan This colossal fal'Cie is said to be the guardian of Gran Pulse's entire ecosystem. A biogenitor, Titan consumes weaker species and gives birth to new ones, thereby providing the stimulation needed to prevent ecological stagnation. Unlike many other Gran Pulse fal'Cie, Titan does not involve himself directly with tasks of terrestrial manipulation. However, it is possible that he performs more subtle alterations of the landscape through the adjustment of biological cycles and the introduction of new, environmentally impacting species. Nemesis Nemesis is a dummied fal'Cie and thus its Datalog entry cannot normally be accessed. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII